Magic of Torchwood
by Caz251
Summary: Ianto Jones was not just the Torchwood Archivist he was much more than that, he was a wizard, a Slytherin and a friend of Lily Evans. When Ianto finds out where her son is living he takes him into his home and makes him his son. Janto slash. Father!Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a fic that has been sitting on my hard drive for years. I wrote it as part of my wridanoJune total in 2009 and it has been on my hard drive ever since with little to no love or care since then. I intend to post a chapter a week, mainly so that it spursme on to continue it. I had at one point intended to complete it then post, but this way wasn't working as I wasn't writing to continue it but working on other things. This way I need to write some of it each week so as to not run out of fic to post. **

**I intend to post between twelve and two GMT time on Mondays, but it may be either earlier or later, depending on what I am working. I hope you enjoy this fic and you let me know your opinions. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**I also know that there is another Harry Potter Torchwood crossover on fanfiction . net with a similar name, I want to say that I have not read that fic and the title for this was chosen by the 30th of June 2009, and that I am not trying to take anyones thunder so to speak.**

**Caz251**

Ianto Jones was a man that was always seen as calm and composed, except by those who knew him intimately, like his boss, Captain Jack Harkness or who had seen him in life threatening danger, like the other members of the team, Owen, Gwen and Toshiko. Ianto's calm façade was what the team as a whole hid behind, he was their front although Jack was their leader. Ianto ran their decoy tourist office, cleaned up for them, filed and researched objects, stopped others from finding out about them, and saved them all from the death that would come from drinking Owens' coffee. He was simply the glue that held Torchwood 3 together.

It was no surprise then that when Jack disappeared a few hours after coming back to life again, Ianto was put in charge by the rest of the team. Ianto reluctantly took over as the head of Torchwood, even though his personal life had just fallen apart, Jack having been his lover. He was not in charge for long though as a week after Jack had disappeared, he returned. It had been six months now since Jack had been away with the Doctor, the team only knew that he was away trying to figure out why he couldn't die, though both Ianto and Owen knew of the year of torture and constant death he suffered. Ianto knew because it was him who held Jack through his nightmares and Owen because he was his Doctor, the girls however were kept in the dark for their own peace of mind. Jack and Ianto's relationship had progressed since he came back, and Jack had even moved out of the hub and into Ianto's large apartment.

Ianto was at this point however annoyed, he had been standing in this queue for about five minutes and no-one had moved yet. He'd only come in to buy milk and coffee beans, but as it was a few weeks from Christmas, the place was packed. In front of him were two police women, talking about something that caught his interest. Apparently, one of them had worked in Surrey, England before being transferred to Cardiff, she had been looking into a case about the abuse of a little boy, when everyone on the case had suddenly forgot all about it except her. When she tried to mention the case to her commanding officer she was then transferred from that station, to one in another country.

To Ianto it sounded like someone had done a bad job of a retconning, having forgotten someone. Before he could think on it further, his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Owen, great. "Hello, what do you want, Owen?", he answered, trying not to sound annoyed, knowing that Owen probably called to get him to pick up some cakes or something.

"Ianto, are you alright, you've been a while and Jack wants to know if your okay. Jack and I are about to head out to Splott, there is another Weevil wandering about, Tosh is staying here though, we should be back in an hour.", Owen said.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm stuck in a queue trying to get the coffee, I'll see you when you get back then, listen Owen, remember when Jack gave Gwen the B67 and she fought it, what are the chances of that happening, I mean is it possible for it to happen if you had no knowledge of anything having happened before you passed out.", Ianto asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll think about, have you got something then, you seem to have got yourself hooked with something.", Owen answered.

"I don't know, maybe, I'll see you and Jack later, maybe Tosh might know something, Bye.", Ianto finished before hanging up. In the time he had been on the phone, the queue had moved and he was next to be served.

He quickly paid for his purchases and hurried after the two police officers, catching up with them as they neared his car. Calling after them he asked if he could have a moment of their time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what you said when in that queue about the little boy. I was wondering if you could perhaps tell me more, the boys name and maybe your contact details, so I can get in touch with you if I need to.", he said.

"I'm PC Cathy Davies, I'm sorry, I can't just give information about a case to anyone. I don't even know your name.", she said.

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Ianto Jones, I'm with Torchwood. Do you want to see some ID.", he said, as he pulled his identification out of his pocket. PC Davies looked at his identification for a moment before replying, "Alright, I live a few blocks from here, if we take a walk to my flat I can give you my file on the boy."

Ianto nodded, "Thanks, this is my car though so I might as well give you a lift, it will be quicker all round."

PC Davies agreed and before long Ianto was back in his office behind the tourist office, reading through the file she had given him on the little boy, Harry Potter. The information that the police had gathered about his family, from the teacher who had reported the abuse, was that he stayed with his aunt, uncle and cousin, his parents having died in a car crash. Having already decided to help the boy, with or without Jack's permission, he did his own search for information about him on the databases, to add to his own knowledge of the child.

What he found was that the little boy was the saviour of the wizarding world, yes Torchwood knew of the wizarding world, even if it did specialize in aliens, and usually stays out of their business. Minster Fudge doesn't like them because Torchwood holds more power than the ministry and because they are 'only' muggles. His parents were James Tiberius Potter and Lillian Calah Potter nee Evans, James' family being pure-blooded for centuries and Lily, a muggleborn. His godmother was interesting though, Alice Jane Longbottom nee Cooper, turns out to be the younger sister of their very own, Gwen Cooper.

What really intrigued Ianto though was Harry's great-grandfather on his mother's side, Lily Evans was only adopted into the Evans family, her mother died in childbirth and her father had died the month preceding her birth. Lily Potter was in fact a Harkness, Jack's granddaughter. He gathered all the information that he had on the child, ready to give to Jack when he arrived back, knowing that he would need Jack's help to get Harry out of the care of his abusive 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

Ianto knew however that even if Jack refused to help, he would remove Harry anyway, not because he was the saviour of the wizarding world, but because he was Lillian's child. A fact not commonly known about Ianto was that he was a wizard, his family knew of course, as well as Jack, Tosh and Owen, but all his other friends, his muggle ones at least, had no idea. Ianto had gone to school with Harry's parents, and was sorted into the same house as Lily, Slytherin. Although most people, i.e. the wizarding public, or sheep, believed Lily to have been in Gryffindor, this was not true, she was the Slytherin Queen.

Lucius Malfoy had left Hogwarts as Ianto, Lily and Severus, their other best friend, entered their fifth year, the position of the Head within the Slytherin house, known as King or Queen, should have gone to his betrothed Narcissa, but she denied the responsibility handing the title to Lily. The title could have gone to either himself, Severus or Lily, they had always been a brilliant team, each with their own talents for infiltrating the other houses, before Lily became royalty they were known as the Silver Trio. Severus always knew what was happening in Slytherin, as well as the staff room, he himself with his quiet and studious nature was great for infiltrating the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Lily however was the ultimate snake, in that she was able to hide in lions clothing, she infiltrated the Gryffindors, she proved herself as being worthy to be crowned, and she became their Queen, Queen Lillian.

Entering the main part of the hub where Toshiko was sitting in front of some new program she was making, he put the file on his desk to give Jack.

"Hey Tosh, what are you doing? I take it that not much is happening today?", Ianto asked.

Toshiko turned to face Ianto before speaking, "Hey, just a new security program I'm trying to debug. I don't think there is anything, Jack and Owen should be back any minute though, they lost the weevil, but were going to bring back some lunch to save you from ordering some."

Before Ianto could reply the door rolled open revealing Jack and Owen carrying bags of food. They made their way straight to the board room, so grabbing the file for Jack to read Ianto followed, Tosh only seconds behind him. As he sat down Ianto gave the file to Jack, "I suppose Owen put to you my query from earlier. I overheard two policewomen talking and from what one was saying it sounded like she had been retconned and had remembered or she had been forgotten about and missed the dose of retcon."

Jack nodded to him as he flicked through the file, "Well, I decided to find out what they had been working on to find out why they had been retconned and by whom. What I found however was a history of abuse to a young boy of five, Harry Potter, so it's not a case of someone resisting retcon, it's someone has been missed when the memory charms were being done."

Owen looked up from his Chinese at this point, "You mean this kids being abused and someone else is covering it up. Do we know who or why?" If there was one thing Ianto and Owen had in common it was their hatred towards child abusers.

Ianto nodded, "Yes, someone's covering it up. As for the who and why I can only guess. The who, I would say would be the same person who his trying to portray his mother as the perfect Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore. As for why, the only thing I could come up with was to make him idolise him for saving him from the abuse, by allowing him to attend Hogwarts."

"So, what are we going to do about this? I mean can we do anything about it?", Toshiko stated.

"I'm getting him out of there no matter what, with Jack's help it should be a lot easier due to his relation to him, but even without your help he's going home with me.", Ianto stated, in a tone that the rest sitting at the table knew not to argue with.

"Of course we're getting him out of there, Yan. Tosh, I need you to draw up some adoption papers please, Yan, can you deal with the magical papers please. Then Ianto and I will go and collect him.", Jack answered.

Toshiko and Ianto both left to deal with adoption papers, Jack and Owen left in the board room. As Owen was about to leave to start on his paperwork, Jack spoke, "Right, while we are away, once you and Tosh finish any paperwork, can you give this place a quick tidy, then head over to ours."

When Owen nodded he continued, "I need you to furnish the spare room for a five year old boy, charge everything to the torchwood card and I'll deal with it later, get some toys, books, etc, you know, kids stuff. And if you could work out roughly what size he is from that file and get him a few outfits. We should only be a few hours, but I'll need you to do a full medical check for me when we get back."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Ianto came back with both sets of adoption papers, Tosh following behind him. As Ianto put the papers in his briefcase Jack spoke to Toshiko, "Right, Owen knows what I want the pair of you to do, no fighting whilst we're away. Oh and can one of you phone Gwen and let her know what's happening."

They nodded as he stepped up behind Ianto putting his arms around his waist for him to apparate them both. When he took in his new surroundings, Jack found himself to be in the centre of Surrey, raising an eyebrow at Ianto, he was pulled into a small café.

"One thing you need to know about the Dursley family is that they don't like anything abnormal. So we are going to hire a car and drive to their house, because if I was to apparate us there, we wouldn't get in the front door.", Ianto said as he ordered two teas to go.

Owen and Toshiko finished their paperwork, not that there was much, before cleaning the hub and heading over to Jack and Ianto's flat. Toshiko quickly tidied up, something that only took a few minutes due to Ianto's magic and obsessive compulsive behaviour, whilst Owen entered the spare room. The room was painted a pale blue with a royal blue carpet, perfect for a little boy, quickly taking a mental note of what he would need to buy.

Entering the living room, he noticed Tosh sitting on the couch on the phone to Gwen, "No Gwen, it's alright we're fine, Jack and Ianto have gone to pick him up, you just enjoy the rest of your trip and we'll see you on Monday."

Owen sat down to wait for her to finish the phone call before speaking, "What I was thinking of doing was, if we both go to buy his furniture, then you come back here and wait for it to be delivered, whilst I go buy him some clothes and toys. How good are you at painting? I was thinking of getting some of that paint that when it dries is like a chalkboard for the bottom half of one wall."

Tosh quickly agreed and they spent the next few hours setting up the room for a five year old child. When they were finished the bottom half of one wall was painted to be a chalkboard, the ceiling had been painted with some star constellations. The bed, bookshelves, chest of drawers, desk and bedside table were made of pine, the bed made up with blue linen. A blue swivel chair sat pushed under the desk, a blue beanbag at the other side of the room, the drawers had been filled, the top two with socks and underwear, the others with a few tops, jumpers and trousers. A pair of black shoes sat next to a pair of Nike trainers on the pine shoe rack next to it, the bookcase had been placed under the window that was covered by blue curtains, and had a few books on fairytales and other children's stories. In one corner of the room sat an art chest, also made of pine that was full of paper, paint, chalks, pens, etc, and sitting on the bed was a large brown teddy bear.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Posting a bit earlier today due to the amount of stuff I have to get done. I want to thank everyone who has read so far and thank those who reviewed, your comments mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think, and I hope you like the chapter.**

As they pulled up into the drive of No. 4 Privet Drive, Ianto spoke, "Jack, let me deal with this ok. I know what Petunia is like; if we act like she's in the wrong she'll just get defensive."

Jack nodded as he exited the car and rung the doorbell, a large boy opened the door and stared at them blankly. "Can you get your mum for us, please?" Jack asked. The boy stared at them then nodded, waddling away calling, "Mummy, men at the door for you.", as he made his way back to the TV.

Petunia Dursley left the kitchen to answer the front door, standing on her doorstep were two men, one in a suit and the other military attire. Looking at them she spoke, "Yes, can I help you gentlemen."

Ianto taking the lead spoke, "Mrs. Dursley, I am Euan Williams and this is Brent Smith, we are from a specialist agency within the government, can we come in we need to speak to you, but would rather not do it on the doorstep."

Petunia seemed to weigh up the pros and cons before nodding and showing them into the kitchen, where she told them to sit down and she made them some tea. Sitting down she asked, "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Ianto smiled politely, "Mrs. Dursley, we have heard some stories about your nephew being different; we run a program in which we try to reverse or at least contain this abnormality so they are not a danger to society. We were wondering whether you would be interested in us taking your nephew out of your hands."

Petunia looked scared at first someone knew her secret then grateful, "Yes, I would, it's so hard to try and stop the neighbours from noticing his abnormality, he seems to flaunt it. What do I need to do?"

Ianto opened his briefcase as he explained, "This program is not widely known about nor would most of the general public agree with this method. What you would need to do is sign young Harry over to us; we adopt the children, and then try to correct them. The only issue with this is you would the have no legal recourse if you change your mind, as well as no access to your nephew."

Nodding as she signed the spaces she had to sign Petunia answered, "I think this is for the best, we are unable to help him and we just want the best for him of course." She then went to collect Harry.

Petunia came back into the room with a small boy following behind her. The little boy looked at the two men, but upon seeing a man in a nice suit with papers on the table and a briefcase he began to shake violently. "Please, Aunt Petunia, I'll be good, don't send me to an orphanage. I promise I'll be good."

"Harry, Harry, your not going to an orphanage", Petunia tried to calm him with no effect. Seeing the trouble Petunia was having to calm the child down, Jack sunk down to his knees so he was nearer Harry's height and whispered to him, "Harry, I'm Jack and this is Ianto, we're not here to take you to an orphanage, your going to come and live with us."

Harry seemed to calm down at these words and Petunia left the room to gather Harry's belongings. Jack continued to speak as he lifted Harry into a chair, "Okay, we need you to write your name on these papers, just write Harry James Potter". He showed Harry were to sign and helped him to spell his full name.

Ianto took the papers and looked over them, all they needed to do now was for Jack to sign them and Harry to sign them again if his name was changed as part of the adoption. Turning to Jack he spoke, "Are you changing his name?"

Jack looked at Harry, "Harry, your full name is Harry James Potter, we want to know if you want to keep James as your middle name or if you want a new one to go with your new last name."

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding at Jack then pointing at Ianto as he spoke, "You pick" At this Ianto looked once again to Jack who nodded, "Something Welsh, Yan."

Ianto thought for a couple of minutes, "Alright, how about Llewellyn?" he asked. Harry appeared to think it over before nodding his head enthusiastically. Jack nodded as well, "That sounds good, Harry Llewellyn Harkness-Jones."

Ianto nodded and started to fill the information in on the adoption forms before stopping, "What?" he asked, looking to Jack in shock. Jack just smiled at him before replying, "We're in this together, Yan. We'll adopt him, not me, not you, us."

Ianto smiled and finished filling in the forms signing them and giving them to Jack to do the same, then to Harry to sign them with his new name. Once done he magically sent copies to the muggle government, the ministry of magic and a copy to Gringotts to be kept by the goblins.

Petunia re-entered the kitchen carrying a holdall that she placed in front of Harry. "Is there anything that I've missed that you want to take, Harry." she asked politely. Harry nodded as he got out of his seat, "I'll get them Aunt Petunia, just a few drawings", he spoke while walking out of the room.

Before anyone else could move the little boy was back in the room, putting his drawing into the bag. As they were about to exit the house, Harry having just thanked and said goodbye to his aunt, a man in black robes entered the kitchen through the back door. "I'm afraid that Potter won't be going anywhere, he is to stay here with his family."

Jack quickly spoke up, "Listen mate, you have no idea who you are talking to or talking about.", before he could get any further he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Ianto shaking his head at him.

Ianto having recognized the man tried to defuse the situation quickly, "Mrs. Dursley, I thank you for your hospitality." he spoke as they left the Dursley household. Once out of earshot of Petunia he spoke again, "Jack, take Harry to the car please, I'll deal with this. Severus, follow me."

"He's coming home with me and Jack, Severus, and you can't do anything about it. Why are you here anyway?"

Severus looked at him before replying, "I was in Dumbledore's office when one of the alarms for this place was set off, the one that shows magic use. I recognized your magical signature erased the log of the entry and came to stop you doing whatever foolish stunt you were undertaking. You know he has to stay here because of the blood protection and Lillian's sacrifice, why would you take him away from the protection that a blood relative provides for him."

Ianto's face turned from a look of horror at the thought Dumbledore knew, to relief that he didn't, to incredulity at Severus' assumption he was being foolish. "Severus, shut up. There is no protection for Harry in that house, the reason I'm here is that we found out he was being abused and it was being covered up by someone magical. As for the blood protection, it doesn't exist, not here anyway, Lillian was adopted, she has no relation whatsoever to the Dursley family. He will be safer with me and Jack than here, he won't be beaten for one and if anyone wants a family connection as a reason for him to be allowed to stay with us then fine, Jack's his great-grandfather. Listen, we've got to get back to Cardiff, tell no-one about this and meet me tomorrow at the Silver Lily at about 7pm."

Severus for once had no comeback so instead he just nodded to Ianto before walking into an alley to disapparate, still thinking on what he'd just been told. Ianto got into the front passenger seat of the car and closed the door before Jack started to drive away from Privet Drive then Jack spoke, "So, what's happening?"

Ianto took a quick look into the back seat at Harry, "I'm meeting him tomorrow, I told him the basics and he's going to keep quiet. I'm going to apparate home with Harry and his things, you drive back to the rental place with the car and I'll come and pick you up."

Jack nodded and pulled the car over so that Ianto could get out of the car and get Harry and his luggage. Ianto got Harry out of the car before grabbing his bag, holding on to Harry tightly he spoke, "We're going to travel a bit differently okay Harry, I'm going to take you home then come back for Jack. You'll wait with two of our friends; I'll explain everything when Jack and I get home okay."

Harry nodded before speaking quietly, "Okay, Papa Ianto."

Ianto froze and looked at the little boy who seemed to go still at his lack of reaction, "What did you call me?" he asked quietly. Harry looked up at Ianto slowly, "Papa Ianto, I'm sorry, I won't call you or papa Jack that again. Please don't send me away." he said as he started to cry.

Jack having realized something was wrong had gotten out of the car, heard what the little boy said before starting to cry and was about to step in, but Ianto was quicker. "Hey, hey, we're not sending you away, it's okay, it was just a shock. You can call me that if you want to; I was just a bit shocked okay. Come on, don't cry." he said as he pulled the shaking boy to him.

Jack came up behind Harry and wrapped him in a hug from behind, "You can call us both papa, okay. If that's what you want, we are you're guardians, but we'll be your fathers or papas if that's what you want okay, little one."

Harry stopped crying and looked and them both before asking in a hopeful voice, "Really, you'll be my dads." Jack and Ianto both nodded before Jack gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "Go with papa Ianto, yeah, and I'll see you in a bit, okay, little one."

Jack got back into the car and drove back to the rental place as Ianto apparated away with their son. The little boy was willing to accept them both as his fathers and Jack couldn't have been any happier, well he could, but he was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

Apparating into his and Jack's flat the sight that greeted Ianto was not what he had expected; Toshiko was stood in the centre of the living room in a pair of Jack's boxers and one of his shirts. He raised an eyebrow, "Tosh, any reason why you're wearing mine and Jack's clothes."

Tosh jumped, having had her back to Ianto and not having heard them come in, "Owen", she stated simply as if that explained everything. "He spilled his coffee all over me, so my clothes are in your washing machine and he found some clothes for me in your room, I hope you don't mind. It was either that or everyone getting an eyeful." she said

Ianto nodded, "That's fine Tosh. This is Harry, Harry this is Toshiko, one of our friends okay, can you stay here with her, whilst I go to talk to another one of our friends." Harry nodded, "Where is Owen, Tosh?" Ianto asked.

"Kitchen", she replied before getting lost in a conversation with the five year old leading him over to sit on the couch with her. Ianto walked into the kitchen to find Owen placing a dish in the oven, he looked around as Ianto entered, nodding to him.

"Everything go alright?" he asked, "We got everything done that Jack asked. Paperwork, tidied the hub and here, not that this place needed it, and sorted out the lads room. We even decided that we might as well make some dinner for the five of us."

Ianto smiled, "Thanks Owen, it went fine in the house till we were leaving, but that was on the wizarding end. I'm meeting the guy tomorrow to let him know what's going on, but he's not going to squeal on us. Come on show me what you've done for his room."

Upon entering the room Ianto was completely shocked, "This is great, Owen, you and Tosh have done a brilliant job, it means a lot. I've got to go pick up Jack can you start that medical check I know Jack asked about."

Owen nodded and they walked back into the living room, "Harry", Ianto said, "This is Owen, he's a Doctor, he's going to give you a quick look over while I go pick up papa Jack, okay. Be good." He gave Harry a quick kiss on the forehead as he nodded, before apparating back to Surrey.

He met Jack outside the car hire office and they walked through the Surrey High Street to an alleyway in which they could apparate from. Before Ianto could take a hold of Jack to apparate them, Jack had pushed him up against a wall and began to kiss and suck his neck. "You know I love you, don't you, Yan. I'd do anything for you, I love you so much, I don't want to let you go, ever. Marry me, Yan."

Ianto stood pressed against the wall unable to speak; he looked at Jack and saw the love for him in his eyes. "What brought this on, Jack? I mean you've never mentioned marriage or anything like it before, why now?"

Jack sighed, "I treated you like crap, Yan. All that time we were together I treated you badly, it wasn't until I left I realized how much of a prick I'd been and how much I loved you. The thought that I'd never see you again was one of the few things that went through my head for that year, and when I got back I just wanted to be with you, Yan. I've been thinking about this for a while, but when Harry said he wanted us to be his fathers, it was the happiest I'd been in a long time as a result of someone other than you. I thought of how happy I was in that moment and how the only thing that could make me happier than him wanting to be our son is you being my husband."

Ianto could see the sincerity in his eyes, "Yes", he whispered as he pulled Jack down to kiss him, "Yes, I'll marry you." Jack pushed Ianto further into the wall as he plundered his mouth, "Love you, Yan, so much", he said as he pulled away.

Ianto nodded, "Love you too, Jack. Come on we better get back, we can celebrate later. Can we keep this between us just now, Harry should be the first to know, but I want us to sit and explain everything to him first." Jack agreed and Ianto pulled him flush against him and apparated back to their flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Sorry I'm pushing the boundaries of the time I stated, I got a new laptop the other day and am playing about with it like mad. I want to thank everyone for the reviews that have been left, I haven't had time to reply to them all yet, but I will soon. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

When they arrived in their living room it was to see Harry with a stethoscope in his ears listening to Tosh's heartbeat as Owen used his distraction to carry out his tests. Jack smiled at the scene in front of him, looking at Ianto he saw the same expression mirrored on his face.

Owen finished with his regular medical checks before reaching into his bag and pulling out a medical scanner that they had found a few months before in the archives under miscellaneous that Jack had identified as a medical scanner from the 45th Century.

Using the scanner he rechecked the small child before Ianto pulled out his wand and ran a few different diagnostic spells over him. Once they were finished Ianto summoned his camera from where he had left it under the bed, why it was there would not be commented on, and started to take pictures of Harry and all the bruises he had.

As soon as they were finished Jack picked Harry up, sensing Owen and Ianto's need to speak alone, motioned to Tosh to lead him to Harry's room. Once they had left the room Owen turned to Ianto, "Mate, this is bad. All the different breaks in his bones, and he's severely malnourished. Is there anything you can do for him because I as a Doctor can see nothing I can really do."

Ianto nodded, "I thought you would say that. Yes, magic should be able to fix that, but first it will need to be documented." He then walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialled a number. Before long someone at the other end picked up and a small voice spoke, "Hello, Bones residence"

"Suzy" Ianto said, "Can you get Aunty Amy for me, please? It's Uncle Ianto." A squeal could be heard down the line as the small girl called for aunt, "Aunt Amelia, Uncle Yan's on the phone"

A few minutes later Ianto began to speak again, "Hi Amelia, its Ianto, listen I need a favour. Can you come over? Yes, bring Suzy, I haven't seen her in a while anyway. Yes, I suppose it is, a sort of unofficial official type of business. Thanks Amy."

Hanging up the phone Ianto made his way over to the couch were Owen had left his bag and the medical scanner, putting the scanner in the bag he then gave it to Owen. "I don't think we should leave that out, Amelia would want to know everything about it."

Before he could say anything else Amelia Bones apparated into the room with a young girl in her arms who immediately demanded to be put down and launched herself at Ianto, "Uncle Yan"

Catching her as she threw herself at him he swung her round and dumped her onto the couch. "Suzy, this is Owen, okay. Owen will you watch her just now, Suzy behave and watch cartoons okay sweetie."

He motioned for Amelia to follow him and he made his way to Harry's room, when they got there it was to see Jack sat on the beanbag a crying child in his lap. Ianto shot a questioning look to Tosh who was standing in the doorway.

"We brought him in and told him this was his room and he just broke down saying that he didn't deserve it that he's a bad boy and that he would sleep in a cupboard like he did at his aunts." Tosh told Ianto before excusing herself going back to the living room.

Ianto sighed before walking over to his lover and the little boy who was essentially their child, dropping down to his knees in front of the child he spoke, "Harry love, you are not a bad boy, okay. You deserve this room and you will never sleep in a cupboard. You are our son and we love you, okay baby."

Harry pulled away from Jack to look at Ianto before looking to Jack again as if thinking Jack would contradict what Ianto had said. It was then that Amelia got a good look at the child, realising who the small boy was she gasped, "Ianto, what's happening, please tell me you did nothing illegal."

Ianto smiled, "Of course not, Amy. Amy, this is my partner Jack Harkness, Jack this Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, a friend of mine from Hogwarts." Ianto then quickly filled Amelia in on all the things they had found out that day. "So what we need you to do Amelia is to document and file all the information on his injuries before I heal him."

Amelia nodded, "Of course, but first I want to know who did this to him. Albus said that he was in the best environment possible, that he was with a family who loved him under several protective wards."

Ianto sighed, "Headmaster Dumbledore says a great many things Amy. He was with Lillian's adoptive sister and her family, it was them that did this to him. As for the wards, I didn't actually check them but we can easily go and have them documented ourselves, or send in a team of goblins. The abuse had been reported by a teacher at his school, but someone obliviated the authorities involved in the case. I got the information from a police officer that was missed in the rounds, I have all her notes on the case as well as her contact information. I also have Owen's medical report, he's a muggle doctor and the diagnostic parchment from my spells."

Amelia agreed and asked for the documented evidence, Ianto gave her copies of both his and Owen's medical reports and left her with Jack and Harry so she could talk to him about his treatment at his aunts, whilst he developed the photos having remembered what other photos were on the film. There was no way that he wanted Amelia or any of the others to see the pictures of him handcuffed naked to the bed, that Jack had insisted on taking.

Amelia's conversation with Harry went rather well after Jack had convinced him that he wasn't in any trouble and that he would never have to see his aunt or uncle again. Amelia had recorded the whole conversation with a dicta-quill and would make a copy of her memories to be placed in the file. She had a few thoughts of other evidence and memories that she would need to gather to make the case as watertight as possible, especially as the way it looked Dumbledore would be facing charges.

The small group of three made their way into the living room were Owen and Susan were debating who was the evil party in Tom and Jerry, while Tosh watched from the sidelines in bemusement. They had just introduced Harry and Susan to each other when Ianto came back into the room with a three different folders, one containing the newly developed photos of Harry, one that was a copy of the PC Davies' file on Harry, both of which he gave to Amelia. The third folder he held in his hands as he sat down on the floor next to the children, looking through the folder full of letters until he came across the one he was looking for.

_Dear Silv,_

_How are you? I hope you are well my brother. Have you heard from Eb? He seems to be ignoring my letters, any idea as to why? I am as well as I can be with this war hanging over us, James and I have decided that we are going into hiding with Harry. Dumbledore says that is all that we can do now that Voldemort has made a target of us, all Dumbledore keeps saying is that because we defied him thrice, Harry is a target. I have to keep my baby safe, Ianto, he is my life. We are going into hiding under the fidelius charm, so I will be out of contact, I know you will stay safe my brother, you always manage to get out of things unscathed. _

_I can't quite believe everything that has happened recently, Silv. Such war and bloodshed it seems so depraved, all it does is rip families apart, on both sides of the war. I know of so many already that have left family behind, and James and I have prepared for every eventuality, it's ridiculous I'm only twenty and I wrote my will the other day. I know however that it is necessary though, I have this feeling that James and I won't survive this war, but I'm sure my son will, so everything needs to be put in place for him._

_If James and I don't live Harry is to go to Sirius or Alice, if neither are available he is to go to Remus or yourself, or as a last resort to my Ebony. He is a last resort for the same reason that Peter is not on this list, they are both rubbish with children, however Eb would make sure my baby is well loved and protected. Harry is under no circumstances to be left with Petunia (Evans) Dursley, you know how bad she is, and I have made sure that Harry will go to an orphanage rather than stepping foot in her house. Whoever takes guardianship of my child is to adopt them, and have control over his finances until he's eleven at which stage they should be gradually handed over to him until he reaches majority when everything should be signed over. I am telling you this now because I know you will not be at my will reading brother, I know that you will not be able to attend, but you should know who is charged with the care of your nephew._

_Carmine Serpent_

_Lillian Potter_

Ianto made a copy of the letter and gave it to Amelia as he spoke, "I know she made arrangements to make sure Harry never set foot in that house. She was right though, about me not making it to the will reading, I missed her funeral as well, I wasn't back in the country. By the time I got back Sirius was in prison, Alice and Frank were in St. Mungos with little Neville being sent to his grandmother, and I thought that Harry was with Remus, I was going to wait until after Christmas this year to contact Remus to see Harry. Why wasn't he given to Remus, it was in her will that he was never to go to the Petunia, how did Dumbledore get away with placing Harry with her, the goblins couldn't have allowed it."

Amelia looked pensive for a few moments before she answered, "I'm not completely sure how he got round the goblins, I'll need to find out. But Remus wouldn't have been allowed custody of Harry, the minister would never have allowed the child of light or whatever he's being referred to as now to be raised by a werewolf."

While they had been talking Tosh and Jack had slipped out to the kitchen and had begun to dish up dinner before calling the group through to the dining room, Amelia and Susan having been invited to stay, there was more than enough food as Tosh had intended for what was left to be frozen for the men later in the week. Once the meal was underway the conversation was kept to topics such as health of the family, how things had been in the wizarding or muggle worlds and general conversation. As the meal drew to a close jack asked something that he had been thinking about for a while, "Tosh, did you get in touch with Gwen?"

Tosh sighed, "Yes, Jack. She was being her usual self though, trying to take over, she wanted to cut her trip short with Rhys and come back straight away." She stopped and waited until Owen after receiving the message from her had taken the children to Harry's room, ostentatiously to play. "I can see you having problems with her wanting to look after Harry. It's just a hunch I have but I can see her pulling the 'me and Rhys can provide him a stable home' card."

Jack nodded, "I thought she might try something like that, trust me it won't work. Ianto and I adopted him and we aren't giving him to anyone else."

Amelia looked up upon hearing the twist the conversation had taken and seeing the devious look on Ianto's face, "Ianto, are you planning what I think you are planning?" He looked over at her with his patented 'who me?' look and in that moment she knew she was right, "You plan to do a blood adoption."

Ianto just smirked at her, "Of course, Lillian told me that his guardian was to adopt him and I shall, whether Jack wants to do the adoption is up to him as Harry already carries his blood, but with mine running through his veins no-one else would be able to try and gain custody of him."

Amelia nodded her head in acceptance of his reasons and explained to Jack and Tosh how a blood adoption worked upon seeing their confused states. Upon hearing what the adoption entailed and how each parent had to pick to godparents each for the child, Jack stood and asked Ianto to accompany him into the other room, leaving the two women to their own devices.

Once in the privacy of their bedroom Jack spoke, "I want to do this, I may already be related to him by blood but this will make me one of his parents, which may ease some of his doubts. I do want to discuss his godparents though, I know you will pick two magical people as they will help him the most when he goes into the wizarding world, I just want to make sure your okay with my choices, Martha for godmother and the Doctor as his godfather."

Ianto smiled, "I knew you would pick them, I have no problem with that at all. The only problem I see is that he will have all of Torchwood, someone in UNIT, a Time Lord, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and his future Head of House, as he will definitely go into Slytherin, all wrapped around his little finger."

Jack laughed, imagining the picture that Ianto painted, it was something that he could see happening very easily. They spoke for a few more minutes before returning to the living room where Amelia and Tosh were planning.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to appologise for how long it has taken me to put this chapter up, I have been redeoating and was without my pc for about a month. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I'm sorry it took so long to reply to you, but your reviews mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the next one will be up next Monday, let me know what you think.**

As soon as Jack and Ianto had made their way out of the dining room, Amelia and Tosh had made their way to the living room and were currently going over all the things that Amelia would need as evidence to the abuse. She knew she would have to get a copy of both of Jack and Ianto's memories, as well as Owen's memory of his medical examination, but it would be helpful to get a copy of the young police officer memory and check the authorities involved and the teacher's minds for signs of tampering. When she mentioned this to Tosh, but also the need for secrecy due to the Statute of Secrecy, the Japanese woman suddenly squealed before making her way over to a laptop on a table in the corner of the room.

It was then that Jack and Ianto came back into the room, Tosh speaking up before anyone else could say anything, "Jack, Ianto, you need to give Amelia a copy of your memories of what happened with Harry. Ianto, I need to know if you told the PC who you worked for."

They both moved to do as directed, both scared of Tosh when she's in one of her powered up efficient moods, the no nonsense Toshiko, and Ianto nodded to her in answer. Both were wondering what she was up to, but they were both too afraid of her to ask, after all if they upset her she'd disable all their technology or re-route the CCTV of them in the gun range onto BBC News or something equally horrific.

About ten minutes later she let out a small noise of triumph, "Right that is everything set up. Ianto, PC Davies should be waiting for you in about half an hour outside the police station, if you apparate then take the SUV, if you then bring her here or take her to the house we have to work out of if necessary. Amelia can then get her memories of the investigation, then if you give her a dose of level 1 B67."

Ianto nodded and then disappeared with a sharp crack. Jack looked over to Tosh eyebrow raised in question at his tech guru. She just smiled at him, "Amelia, needs the PC's memory of the investigation and she needs to check the others for mental tampering, but needs to be careful due to the secrecy required. Ianto will get PC Davies memory and tomorrow Ianto will go toSurreywith the back up SUV and meet Amelia then they can check the others who were involved in the investigation for signs of mental tampering. I have set meetings up with each of those involved, they believe that they will be involved in random checks that we are insisting on every now and then."

Jack's smile was a mile wide, grinning at her like a proud parent he spoke, "Toshiko, my evil genius, I knew you were good. What I want to know though is how you managed to do that from here, unless, Tosh have you wired your laptop into the main systems so that you can interface with the central system from anywhere?"

Tosh looked at him bashfully, "Um, maybe, listen Jack. Don't be mad, I'm the only one who can access the laptop, it's so protected that it would be impossible to break into the mainframe from. I mean, the laptop has both eye and voice recognition that has to be bypassed before you get to three different password zones, each different, and each changed daily. Then to get into the mainframe you have to go through the whole log in and security process you have to go through at work to access anything."

"Alright", Jack acquiesced, "But you have to set one up for both Ianto and I, so that we can take it in turns to work from home when the kidlit is not at school."

Tosh nodded and was about to explain how she had done it when Amelia spoke, "I may not be an expert on muggles and their technology, but what you were just suggesting isn't possible is it. And how did you manage to just set up meetings with members of the police as easily as you did?"

Tosh didn't know how to respond and looked towards Jack to find out what she should do, instead of her doing anything Jack answered in her stead, "Your right, the technology that Tosh has used isn't anything that the regular public have. Before I can explain how she set up the meetings with the police, I need to know what level of security clearance you have."

Amelia looked surprised at this request but answered anyway, "Level 2"

At that Jack smiled, "Okay, the reason for how Tosh set the meetings up so quickly is because no-one really wants to piss off Torchwood."

"Torchwood", Amelia gasped, "You both work for Torchwood?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Head of the Torchwood Institute, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jack said with a grin, "Toshiko Sato, our technological expert. Owen is our Doctor, Ianto is technically second in command or Assistant Director, as well our archivist and well a lot of other stuff. The last member of our team Gwen is away with her fiancé at the moment, she is our, erm, police liaison, I think."

Amelia just sat where she was looking stunned, "Ianto is Torchwood. I can't believe it. I mean why get me involved with all this if you're Torchwood, you can go directly above our government, you are above our government."

Jack sighed, "We try as much as possible to keep a low profile in the magical world, everything that goes through to your world has no names on it. When Ianto or I send things to Minister Fudge we always sign as either The Director or The Administrator. Fudge doesn't like the fact that while we are just a group of what he believes is all muggles that we have more power than he has, so we like to make sure that nothing that he gets access to has the name of anyone who works for us on it, as I quite like the idea of my staff being alive. If we were to control Harry's case and handle it as a Torchwood matter, that would put both Harry and my team in danger, Fudge would know that Harry was important to us and would use him to gain control over us."

Amelia looked horrified at the idea of what her boss would do to control these people, "I think I see were you are coming from with this, I've only heard the Minister talk about Torchwood a few times, but it has never been in a favourable light. So you don't want anyone to know the Torchwood connection to Harry, in his case he has just been adopted by his mother's friend and his partner?"

"Yes", Jack answered, "If we have to we will pull the Torchwood card, however by getting you involved we are doing things in a proper way, getting everything recorded and documented by you, I know that we will be keeping copies of all the evidence as well. I also had an idea about how to hide the information you gather until we are ready or have all the information to do anything about it, in a few days, perhaps tomorrow Dumbledore is going to realise that Harry Potter is missing and will start looking for him, any file that has anything regarding Harry Potter in it will be looked through if I know his type. If you start a new file however under the name Harry Llewellyn Harkness-Jones, he will overlook it completely."

Before anyone could speak Owen re-entered the room, sinking into the nearest chair he spoke, "They're both asleep, what have I missed?"

Toshiko quickly filled him in on the plans that had been made so far and what Ianto was doing at the moment. Once she had finished Owen seemed to think for a moment before talking, "So Ianto's out tomorrow, and Jack's kid sitting. Just the two of us then, until Gwen gets back."

Tosh nodded, but jack shook his head, "Ianto is away tomorrow morning and evening, the meetings that Tosh has set up should be finished by lunchtime, so I will come in then with your lunch and stay until about dinnertime. Ianto needs to meet that Severus at six I think, but we won't be completely short-staffed I'm going to call in a few favours with UNIT and commandeer a few people from their ranks. I know we shouldn't be of the scale Torchwood London was, but I think that we are running ourselves a bit thin at the moment, I'll get Martha to recommend some people and bring them down sometime this week, she'll need to be here anyway."

Tosh and Owen just shared a look over Jack's head, Amelia now ignoring the conversation as she read through the police officers notes on Harry's case, trying to get a feel of the others who had worked on the case in preparation for the next day. "So, how many people are we looking for and what areas?" Owen asked.

Jack looked pensive for a moment before answering, "Well, there's the five of us, so I was thinking maybe another ten people, take us up to about fifteen. I definitely want another couple of Doctors, a new weapons expert since we haven't had anyone in that post since Suzie, someone to man our cover entrance and someone to deal with some of the day to day inertia to free Ianto up a bit, and some more field agents."

Owen nodded, seeing the wisdom of the idea now that Jack and Ianto had a child and Gwen was getting married, but needed to make a few things clear. "I'm still the head medic", he asked, continuing after Jack nodded, "And none of the newbies get to touch my weevil research."

They spent the next while going over what sort of thing they would go for in the new staff, and Tosh began to look through UNIT's personnel files to find the type of people the would look into commandeering from UNIT. Amelia was quietly going through all the files she had been given and didn't speak until Ianto arrived back with the police officer's memories.

"I've been thinking. All these reports are all well and good, but I really need to get a copy of Harry's memories. I think its best to get them now while he's asleep so that he doesn't have to see all the memories again." Amelia told them.

Once she was given the go ahead the group as a whole made their way to Harry's bedroom, Jack and Ianto as his guardians were required to be there, Amelia to extract the memories, and Tosh and Owen wanted to watch the process to see how it happens. When they entered the room it was to see the two five year olds curled up around each other on the bed fast asleep.

Jack turned to Owen, "I meant to ask, how did you get them to go to sleep?" he queried.

"Erm, well I readtothemandtheyfellasleep." Owen muttered in response.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that, Owen. What did you do?" Jack asked again.

"I read to them alright, I read to them and they fell asleep." Owen answered, trying to look annoyed, but couldn't help but smile when Susan shifted in her sleep and Harry moved with her so as not to lose the contact he had with her.

Amelia extracted copies of the memories she needed as quickly as she could so as to make the experience as emotionally painless as possible, making a copy for Ianto she then put her copies with the other evidence she had been given that evening. Thinking of the last piece of evidence she needed to gather she turned to Ianto, "Is it alright if I leave Susan here while I go to speak to the goblins?"

The answer she got surprised her, "There is no need. I'll contact the goblins, just give me a minute." At that Ianto pulled out his mobile phone, she knew what it was she did know about the muggle world a little bit, and dialled a number, it was a few moments before he spoke, but when he did who he was speaking to shocked her.

"Director Ragnok, yes it's nice to speak to you again, how is the family? Good, good. I need a favour, yes well unofficially officially. I need a ward analysis of the property Number4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging,Surrey. Yes, if you send a copy to Madam Bones, myself and put a copy in our vault. I'd also like for you to look into the Potter's wills and the execution of them, do the same with the findings. Yes, I look forward to seeing you again, the same to you and your clan, may your gold always grow."

After explaining to her that Torchwood had a rather good relationship with the goblins and how the information she needed about the wards and the wills should be on her desk by the next morning, Ianto had invited Amelia to stay the night. She declined the offer and gathering up her evidence and Susan, she apparated away. Tosh and Owen didn't stay long after that, both having to be up early the next morning. After the others had gone Jack and Ianto checked on Harry once more before making their way to bed. It wasn't long before the events of the day caught up with them and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi, everyone I'm posting a bit early today I am starting work at twelve so it it was either now or about 10pm, I thought you would prefer it early than having to wait for me again. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I tend to reply to all reviews separately, but not everyone has private messaging turned on or is signed in, so I'll give a collective thank you as well.**

**Talking of reviews, let me know what you think of the story, and there will be a bonus chapter at the fifteen review mark, incentive for those who want to read more. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Waking up, Harry was confused, where was he, this wasn't his cupboard, he looked around the room, realising at once that it hadn't been a dream and that he really had been taken away from his aunts house. Climbing cautiously out of bed he made his way to the door, opening it slightly and peering curiously through the gap, watching as papa Jack made his way towards his door. Quickly he closed the door and made his way back to the bed, not sure whether or not he was allowed to leave the bed.

The door opened slowly and Jack looked into the room, then he spoke, "Hey kidlit, are you awake?" He waited for Harry to answer him before speaking again, "Do you want to come and get breakfast?" he asked when Harry had nodded.

Harry followed Jack through to the kitchen where Ianto was putting some toast and cereal out on the breakfast bar. Jack picked Harry up and sat him on a stool before taking a seat next to Ianto, opposite Harry and let Ianto handle breakfast. "Morning Harry, what do you want for breakfast, there is cereal or toast, or you can have both, but we need to go over at some point what you like to eat, I think there may be some fruit in the fridge as well."

"Morning", Harry replied, "Can I have some cereal, please?"

"Of course you can", Ianto answered as he prepared Harry's breakfast, then sat back down next to Jack to eat his own toast as he watched Harry eat his breakfast slowly with a look of nervousness about him.

It was still early and Ianto had two hours before he had to meet Amelia, so they had decided to talk to and explain everything to Harry after he had eaten. Once Harry had finished his breakfast, Ianto put the dishes into the dishwater as Jack picked Harry up and swung him onto his back carrying him through to the living room.

Jack gently lowered Harry onto the couch then sat next to him, "Okay kidlit, we need to talk to you okay. We'll explain what's going to happen now, so that you can make some choices, do you understand?"

Harry gave a small nod, not completely sure why he would have to choose anything, but not wanting to be a nuisance to the two men who had saved him from the Dursleys. By this point Ianto had entered the room and had sat down on Harry's other side.

It was Ianto who began the conversation, starting with the basics, "Harry, we want to talk about what is going to happen now, okay. We have adopted you legally, so you are our son, and you can call us whatever you like, papa, tad, dad, daddy and you don't need to add Jack or Ianto to it either."

Jack then carried on from where Ianto had left off, "In the next couple of days we will be adopting you in a different way, this will make you look like us both. Are you okay with that?"

Harry looked at them a little unsure of what they meant, "I'll look like you both? How?"

Ianto took over the explanation trying to approach the topic sensitively, "Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain?"

Upon hearing Ianto's words Harry began to shake, they had to ask, now they'd know that he was a freak, and they'd get rid of him.

When he felt Harry shaking next to him Jack pulled Harry onto his lap trying to soothe him. "Hey, hey kidlit. Its okay, you're not in trouble, we just wanted to know. It won't change anything." Harry just started to shake harder, but nodded his head to indicate that yes he had done unexplainable things before.

"There's nothing wrong with what you've done, Harry, its normal, love. It is known as accidental magic, it is very common in children who aren't trained to use their magic." Ianto explained.

At this Harry raised his head from where he was resting it against Jack's chest to speak, "Magic isn't real." Harry said, before trying to bury himself into Jack.

Knowing that the only way to get him to believe him would be to show Ianto moved closer, "Harry love, magic is real sweetie. You have magic, I have magic, your parents had magic, and Susan and Amelia who were here yesterday both have magic. I can show you if you want."

Ianto then unsheathed his wand from his wand holster attached to his arm and cast the first spell that came to mind, "wingardium leviosa" he intoned as the small coffee table lifted into the air, its movements controlled by Ianto's wand. Harry looked at the table in shock, then his eyes flitted to the wand in Ianto's hand then to Jack.

"We have magic?" Harry asked, continuing at Ianto's nod, "What about daddy, does he have magic too?", he asked, while looking up at Jack who had been promptly named daddy in Harry's young mind.

"No kidlit, I don't have magic. Magic is a special gift only given to some people, like you and your Tad.", Jack answered, supplying the honorific title that he knew that Ianto would want to be called, but would never ask to be called.

Harry seemed to think over what he had been told so far, he turned once again to Ianto and having understood the prompt from Jack spoke, "Tad, if magic is a gift, can I give magic to daddy, so he isn't left out."

Jack chuckled as Ianto tried to come up with an answer, "Magic can't be given like a present Harry love, it's a gift we get before we are born, daddy has his own gifts okay."

When Harry nodded, Jack decided he better steer the conversation back in the direction it was meant to be taking, "So that's how we are going to adopt you okay kidlit, we're going to adopt you using magic to make you look like us. If you want us to, that is."

Harry nodded, "Please, I'll be good."

"We know you'll be good, Harry. Now I need to talk to you about your mum and dad, they were also a witch and wizard. Do you know anything about them, Harry?" Ianto asked, needing to know what Harry had been told about Lily and James.

"They were drunks who died in a car crash.", Harry answered in a tone much too old or devoid of any emotion than should be for a five year old.

Ianto swore softly under his breath and Jack started to explain what he knew of Harry's parents in a way that wouldn't mentally scar the child while Ianto tried to calm himself down. "Your mum and dad didn't die in a car crash, kidlit. They were a witch and wizard, they were very brave and they loved you very much. Before you were born and when you were a baby, there was a war or a big fight in the wizarding world."

Having calmed down a bit Ianto took over the explanation, "The fight had been going on for many years, and when they left school your parents decided they would fight. Your dad went to work as an Auror, which is like a police officer, and your mum went to work in research after working to gain her Charms Mastery. Because they were fighting they were big targets, and the leaders of one side decided to make sure that they were not a problem to him again. He came to your house and killed your parents, not much is known about that night and I'm not completely sure what happened, but he apparently tried to hurt you as well, and he couldn't and he disappeared."

Harry sat for a moment trying to take it all in, "They didn't die in a car crash then?" he asked with tears in his eyes, "They didn't just dump me with Aunt Petunia?"

"No, baby." Ianto consoled, "They died fighting for their beliefs and for you and they didn't dump you with the Dursleys. That night you became famous in the wizarding world, you are known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the leader of the other side of the fight placed you with Petunia, so you weren't brought up with your fame, I think."

Ianto then explained that he would be going away for a bit and he would stay with Jack, then they'd swap and then swap again today and they'd sort a more regular routine later in the week. He also explained that they would be doing the adoption on Sunday, once he had got the necessary potion. He then began to heal as much of the damage done to Harry as was possible without the use of potions.

Once Ianto had left to meet Amelia Jack decided upon looking around the living room that it had to be decorated, you couldn't have Christmas without a tree when there is a child in the house it just wasn't fair. Knowing of a few things he had to do while he had the morning free from Torchwood, he sent Harry to get dressed while he made a phone call.

The phone was answered almost straight away and Jack spoke before the other person had the chance, "Martha Jones, the voice of a nightingale. How are you and Tom?"

They exchanged pleasantries before Jack once again took control of the conversation, "Martha, I need you to come toCardiff, there's a ceremony that I want you to attend. Ianto and I want you to be one of our sons godmothers, can you get in touch with the Doctor, I want him here to. Yes, I'll explain everything when you get here."

Martha spent the next few minutes asking many questions she would have to wait to have answered before Jack interrupted her, "Listen Martha, I'm also in need of a couple of Doctors for Torchwood, are you interested?"

That was not what Martha was expecting and she quickly asked, "Why, what happened to Owen?" She liked Owen, she'd met him when she'd come to visit Jack, he was a good man if not a bit of a prat.

Jack laughed, "Nothing, he's fine. But we are looking to expand the team, now that Ianto and I have Harry and Gwen is getting married. So I'm putting a request or I suppose order would be more precise through to UNIT commandeering ten of their staff and I want to know if you want to be on the list."

"Yes, I suppose, but you get to explain to mum why I'm moving to Cardiff. Although, Jack, what about Tom, I mean I can't just leave him, he's done some work with UNIT before and knows about the visitors we get here on Earth." Martha replied.

Jack stopped to think before replying, "Could you work with him? He's a paediatrician isn't he?"

"Yes and yes", Martha answered.

"Well if he wants the job, he can have it. I know both you and Owen are good Doctors but I'd rather have a child's Doctor around as well. I know that Tosh and Owen will most likely be going through the UNIT personnel files at the moment to find the most suitable for the other posts, so I'll email your boss later today, you won't have to give notice as your being taken to Torchwood. I'll see you on Sunday, but I'll probably speak to you again tomorrow." Jack replied.

As Jack finished his phone call Harry wandered back into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Jack to hang up before speaking, "Can you tie my laces please, daddy?"

Jack tied his laces before looking in the hall cupboard for the coat Owen was bound to have bought for Harry, you couldn't live inCardiffwithout one, when he found it he had to hold back a laugh, Owen had bought a miniature version of the coat Ianto always wore. He picked up Harry's coat and one of his own non-dashing heroic coats, he didn't want to draw attention to himself whilst out with Harry, although he was still carrying his gun. He also picked up the only scarf there, Ianto's Slytherin one, knowing that if he didn't make sure Harry was as warm as possible he'd get in trouble.

Once he had bundled Harry up in his coat and the scarf, so as to protect him from the elements they left the flat, locking up behind them and before long they were in Ianto's car on the way to the nearest Tesco. Before they got out of the car Jack made sure that Harry understood that he was not to wander away and that he had to behave, not things Jack thought would be a problem, but needing to make sure.

Grabbing a trolley on the way into the store Jack pushed it with one hand whilst holding onto Harry with the other, they made their way around the store picking up some things that Harry liked too eat. When they reached the isle with all the Christmas decorations Jack picked up a 5ft tree, then asked Harry what decorations he wanted.

The idea that he got to pick anything was a new one for Harry, so worried about getting things wrong decided to pick colours that his new parents liked. The scarf that he was wearing smelt like his Tad, so he must like the colours Harry's young mind supplied, so he pointed out both green and silver decorations.

They finished the shopping rather quickly and after driving home, Jack carried the shopping up to the flat, Harry leading the way so that Jack was able to keep him in sight at all times. After putting all the food away, Jack unpacked the tree and set it up, however he wouldn't allow Harry to decorate it, telling him that they would wait and decorate it later with Ianto there as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the lack of update last week I was working and out with a friend and forgot. I also want to apologise for not answering reviews, I will get on that as soon as I finish work later. As usual reviewer reward is set at 15 reviews.**

Realising the time, Jack quickly gathered everything he needed and made his way back out of the flat Harry in tow, they made their way to the Hub, stopping to get lunch from a small Japanese place that Toshiko was fond of. They entered the Hub using the invisible lift, Jack not wanting to have to take the long way down. Harry was mesmerised by the lift as it descended, looking around and trying to take everything in that he saw, a look of stunned awe spread across his face as Myfanwy circled above them.

Noticing how empty the main floor was Jack taking a hold of Harry's hand made his way to the boardroom, opening the boardroom door he saw Tosh and Owen sat at the table with a couple of different piles of paper spread across the table. Entering the room making as much noise as possible, he then put the bags of food down then sat at the table pulling Harry onto his lap. "Lunch is here, how have things been here?" Jack asked.

"Dead boring" Owen replied, "No rift activity at all. So we've been going through UNIT's personnel files to find people who'd fit in with both us and our requirements."

Jack laughed as he opened a carton of noodles for Harry, "I thought you would have. You don't need to bother about Doctors though, I know who I want."

At that Owen raised an eyebrow, "It's me who will have to work with them, don't I get a say? Who are you hiring?"

"Nope, my decision is final. As for who I'm hiring, Martha Jones and Tom Milligan." Jack answered.

"Martha, I suppose, I'll be able to work with her without to many problems. Who is this Tom Milligan, he wasn't in the UNIT files." Owen asked.

"No, he wouldn't be. He only does some part-time work for UNIT, he's a paediatrician, but he's done some work with the doctors without borders. He's Martha's boyfriend, partner, whatever they are calling themselves." Jack answered.

"Oh Jack" Tosh sighed, "Did you have to? Gwen is going to be bad enough that we have done all this without her getting a say, but bringing a couple into Torchwood. She's going to be unbearable, all we'll hear is..." She paused before mimicking Gwen, "'Jack and Ianto can talk to each other, so can Martha and Tom, but I can't talk to Rhys.'"

"Tough", Jack spoke, "Rhys is a civilian, none of the new recruits are, even Tom has experience in some of these matters and he'll be useful to have around." He looked pointedly down at Harry as he spoke, before continuing, "If Gwen has any problems with it she can just deal with it. Now let me see who you have decided on between you."

"Well, we started to look for someone to fill Suzie's post first as that was the position that had a more specific skill set than others." Tosh started, "We narrowed it down to one guy, who luckily for us wants out of London, he's been trying to transfer to the UNIT base at Port Talbot as his wife is now working with the Cardiff police. His name is James Parker, he's been with UNIT for six years now, immaculate record, met his wife Kateryn at a UNIT function. Kateryn worked with UNIT for two years before transferring to the London Police then she was transferred here to Cardiff. We think if we hire James, and maybe hire Kateryn as our eyes and ears within the Cardiff police, they are beginning to try and withhold information again and sending Gwen to talk to them is pissing them off."

Jack looked through the file that Tosh handed him then nodded, "He seems like a safe bet, and he'll be grateful to be in Cardiff rather than out at Port Talbot, if UNIT ever got his transfer sorted. Who's next?"

It was Owen that spoke next, "Ianto's aide or whatever we're calling it, there's a young woman, Amanda Jenkins, she's been with UNIT for three years and isn't advancing, she's stuck being the coffee girl. I mean the job she has is worse than some of the stuff Ianto does here, she's basically a slave to those above her, she can't leave because they have her in an airtight contract. We think she'll be great at liaising with the public, from what I remember of her anyway, but she'll be glad to get out of UNIT, even if she is doing a similar job in a way."

"You know her?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, Amanda Jenkins, remember. She came across us when we were dealing with that Hoix that had torn apart her elder brother. She was retcon resistant so we sent her to a UNIT psychologist, and then found her a job in UNIT. They obviously decided that because we got her the job she'd be the in-house Torchwood scapegoat." Owen replied.

All Jack was able to do was nod before Tosh started in on her next candidate, "Talking of psychologists, I think we need one on the team, Tara Bartlett freelances for UNIT every now and again. I say we employ her, but allow her to still work with UNIT when they need her, meaning they'd owe us a favour. I've spoken to her before, all lifelong hide them away type prisoners had to talk to a psychologist first, she was good at her job."

Owen then continued, "We then started looking into field agents there are three out at Port Talbot that we liked the look of, they work mostly as a team and balance each other well but are all all-rounders in what they do. Lysander Malfoy, Derek Brown and Aiden Millar, they've been with UNIT three, four and four years respectively. The last person is currently suspended pending an investigation, one Jodi Scott, she's 32 and has been with UNIT for ten years, working her way up the ranks. Very impressive record, it was clean until she was suspended last month, she was suspended for 'reading restricted files', meaning that she found out something she wasn't supposed to and now UNIT are making her out to be in the wrong so they can get permission to wipe her memory."

Jack just nodded, before lifting Harry as he stood and placed him back in the chair, speaking directly to the child, "I want you to stay here with Uncle Owen and Auntie Tosh while daddy goes and deals with the boring and stuffy UNIT officials. Make sure Uncle Owen behaves himself, okay kidlit."

Opening up his email account Jack quickly checked for any important messages before composing an email to send to UNIT.

Colonel Mace,

This is Captain Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Institute, this email is to inform you that I am requisitioning seven members of your staff and two part-time members of your staff. The members of staff are as follows:

Derek Brown

Amanda Jenkins

Martha Jones

Lysander Malfoy

Aiden Millar

James Parker

Jodi Scott

Tara Bartlett

Tom Milligan

I expect them to be notified off this today and arrangements to be made for them to arrive in Cardiff at 0900 hours on Monday. Martha Jones and Tom Milligan, as Doctors should arrive by 0900 hours on Sunday.

This is non-negotiable, and we expect UNIT's co-operation with this matter.

Cpt. Jack Harkness

Director of the Torchwood Institute

Ianto Jones apparated to the Torchwood underground garage, under the Millennium Centre where both SUVs were parked. He quickly shrunk the back-up SUV and placed it in his pocket, not having to worry about the spillage of fuel or water as both SUVs run on magic, Ianto having converted them not long after he started work at Torchwood 3.

Apparating to a CCTV blank spot he then un-shrunk the SUV and got in it whilst waiting for Amelia to apparate to the co-ordinates he had supplied her with. Once she had arrived Ianto pulled out of the alleyway, driving to the Surrey Police Station. He parked the SUV as close as he possibly could to the front of the station, then after locking it both he and Amelia entered the station, going straight to the front desk, Ianto demanding they be taken to a conference room or whatever this police department had as the equivalent.

They spent the next few hours talking to each of the people who had been involved with the investigation into Harry's home life individually. They had all been briefed that they were not allowed to talk about what happened in their meeting to anyone, and that they would face dismissal from the forces if they did. Ianto had grilled each and every one of them on security and evacuation protocols, while Amelia acting like a secretary unobtrusively searched each of their minds for signs of tampering taking notes on her findings. The probing of their minds had not been noticed by any of them, so there was no need for them to use the retcon that Ianto had brought with him.

After finishing the necessary meetings at the police station they once again found themselves in the alleyway after a short drive. "They all had signs of mental tampering, all bearing Albus' magical signature, however that could easily be explained in that they had responded to a crime of a magical nature and Dumbledore had obliviated them as required by the Statute of Secrecy." Amelia told Ianto. "On the other hand the Potter's wills, Gringotts sent me what they had found. A will for the Potter's was submitted before they went into hiding by the Potter Solicitors, when opened it contained exactly what Lily stated in the letter, as well as bequeaths for a number of different people. This will had been sealed with the Wizengamot seal on the 31st of October. Another will was submitted on the 31st of October, the day of their death by a junior clerk from the Potter Solicitors, this was the will that was read by the goblins on the 1st of November. This will stated that Harry was to live with Lily's sister Petunia, with Albus being named his magical guardian and the regent to the Potter Estate."

Ianto swore softly, "As soon as we do the blood adoption, Dumbledore will know as I will automatically be named regent through the vow to take care of Harry's interests, if he doesn't know that Harry is already gone. We are doing the blood adoption on Sunday, I would like you to serve as one of Harry's godmothers."

Amelia nodded, "Yes, unfortunately we can't stop him from finding out until we are ready. And of course I will serve as one of his godmothers."

They talked for a few moments, talking about the plans for Sunday, before Ianto shrunk the SUV placing it in his pocket then apparating back to the Torchwood garage to un-shrink the vehicle. Entering the Hub through the door from the garage, he made his way straight to the boardroom, knowing that Jack was bringing lunch for the others so they would most likely be there eating.

When he entered the room he had a few moments to brace himself before his legs were being hugged, "Tad, you're back." Ianto looked down at Harry before picking him up, "Hey kiddo, where's your daddy?

"He's dealing with the", Harry paused an intense look of concentration crossing his face, "the boring and stuffy UNIT officials." He finished a look of happiness filling his face at the idea of remembering what his dad had said.

Ianto looked to Tosh for a better explanation. "He's sending of his list to Colonel Mace of who he wants here by Monday morning." Tosh answered.

Ianto nodded, Jack had mentioned hiring some new staff from UNIT's ranks, he just wondered who his partner would have chosen. Looking back at the child in his arms he spoke, "Say goodbye to Tosh and Owen, it's time we went home."

Harry quickly said his goodbyes as Ianto carried him away to his dad's office where he was placed in the chair in front of the desk. Ianto then made his way around the desk reading the email Jack had just finished typing over his shoulder, looking down the list of candidates he smiled and nodded before speaking, "I thought you said you wanted a staff of fifteen?"

Jack looked up, "I do. But the last person I want doesn't work for UNIT anymore, she's a member of the Cardiff PD, she used to work for UNIT and knows about Torchwood. Kateryn Parker, her husband James is one of those I'm commandeering from UNIT, I want her as an in-house police liaison."

"Okay", Ianto replied, "I'm going to take Harry home. What have you been up to this morning, apart from making staffing decisions?"

"Well, I called Martha, she'll be here on Sunday and she's going to contact the Doctor for us. We also went food shopping, and we bought the Christmas tree and decorations, the tree is up, but we'll decorate it as a family when I get home." Jack replied, handing Ianto his car keys as he rounded the desk. He picked Harry up and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you when I get home, kidlit."

Jack then passed him to Ianto and kissed him as well, before he walked out of the office, Harry's small voice floating back towards him, "Bye, daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I really am sorry for the lack of update last week, I got myself completely caught up in the olympics. As an apology you have a longer chapter this week. Reviewer reward is as always set at 15, I hope you like the chapter.**

Jack watched on the CCTV as Ianto buckled Harry into his car, then got into the driver's seat and drove away. Waiting until he was out of the immediate vicinity, he made his way back to the boardroom where Owen and Tosh were talking over their leisurely lunch. "Tosh, rift activity predictions?" Jack asked.

Toshiko looked up from her lunch, pressing a few keys on her laptop before replying, "No rift activity according to this for at least the rest of the day."

Jack smiled, "Okay, well I sent our list off to Mace, but I left Kateryn off of it as he's not under his jurisdiction. I'm going to speak to her now, do you both mind staying here and starting to get this place in shape. I know we'll need new computers and the like, Tosh can you deal with that, just charge the order to the Torchwood card get them to deliver them to the house as soon as possible."

When they both nodded he left the room, heading straight for the door to the garage, taking the back-up SUV and driving into the centre of Cardiff. Parking the SUV he made his way into a small jewellers he had seen once when he was weevil hunting. The shop was small, and in some ways reminded him of Billis Manger's clock shop, the displays all looked lovingly taken care of and there were an assortment of different pieces on display. Jack walked around the shop looking fleetingly at all the displays until he came across the male jewellery in particular rings. He looked at each ring in the display case, some being dismissed immediately while others were studied longer, however none of the rings were what he was looking for.

Jack was about to give up and try somewhere else when he heard a voice behind him, "Can I help you, Sir?" The elderly man spoke.

Jack looked back at the collection of rings on show before speaking, "I'm looking for something special, I'll know when I see it, but I'll need two of them. Do you have any other male rings for sale?"

"Of course, sir." The man replied, "I have a few out the back or you could design a ring and have them specially made."

After perusing the other rings that the jeweller had to offer Jack still couldn't find the perfect ring, it had to be a mix of both him and Ianto, his over the top personality and Ianto's more reserved outlook. In the end he decided to have the rings custom made, that way at least if he got the ring wrong, Ianto would still appreciate the sentiment. Asking the jeweller how he would go about designing the rings, he was told that as long as he knew how he wanted the rings to look and the materials he wanted used, he could take the order and have the rings made for him.

The jeweller handed him a form that had all the things that he would need to decide about the rings, the first being the width and depth, deciding that the rings shouldn't be to big he wrote down 7mm wide, 2.25mm depth. The next thing he had to choose was the metal, he personally would choose gold, but he knew that Ianto would prefer something less flashy looking like silver. He settled therefore on white gold, he'd get the metal and Ianto the look he wanted. Jack was unwilling to compromise on the stones however, not that Ianto really had an option, but Jack wanted diamonds. Envisioning the ring he wrote down a description the ring having five bands, the middle one being plain but having eight round diamonds evenly spaced around it, the bands on either side of the middle band should be coiled or twisted, and the outer two bands should be plain. He then wrote down both his and Ianto's ring sizes, the wonders of his vortex manipulator, never before had he thought he would need to get any measurement from someone without their knowledge.

After taking note of when the rings would be ready he paid the jeweller by card, the money coming out of his savings account, and after over one hundred years on Earth he had saved quite a bit. He then left the jewellers and drove the remaining distance to the police station.

Entering the police station, he walked purposefully up to the front desk, he looked the desk sergeant up and down trying to unnerve him before speaking, "I'd like to speak with PC Parker, please."

Jack was directed over to some seats and told that PC Parker would be with him in a few moments, as he waited he looked around the reception of the police office at how shiny it was thinking that maybe Torchwood should go for something similar, however the tourist office was now just as much a part of Torchwood as Jack was.

When PC Parker stepped into the stations reception area, heading to speak with some member of the public, she wasn't expecting to see who was sitting there, apparently waiting for her. "Sir," she spoke as she saluted to him, "What can I do for you, Sir." She recognised Captain Jack Harkness from a UNIT function she had been attending whilst still in their employ, Captain Harkness had interrupted the party to have an argument or a rather forceful discussion with the senior members of UNIT staff who had supposed to have sent Torchwood various pieces of technology in their possession. They hadn't sent the tech of course, and this had led to the death of a group of school children that had got caught up in the middle of a plot by some alien race, she couldn't remember which, the yelled conversation wasn't that clear in her memory anyway, because Torchwood didn't have the technology needed to disable what the aliens were using as weapons.

Captain Harkness smiled at her before answering, "At ease, you're not a member of UNIT any longer, stop acting so soldier-like. I'd like to speak to you, somewhere private if possible."

Kateryn nodded, praying fervently that nothing had happened to James, UNIT may have asked the Captain to break the news to her as he was closer to her geographically. She then moved to speak to the desk sergeant quickly before leading Jack to an empty interview room. Let the Captain precede her into the room she then asked, "Will this do, Sir?"

Jack looked around the room taking note of the cameras before nodding and taking a seat, waiting for Kateryn to take the one opposite him, whilst he turned on a small sonic device in his pocket. The device, a handy invention of Toshiko's, scrambled any technology that was in a certain radius, which meant in this case that all whoever was watching the camera would see was static.

"Sir," Kateryn spoke softly, "Has something happened to James?"

Jack looked up at her question taking in her worried face before rushing to reassure her, "No, he's fine. I haven't been told otherwise, anyway."

She nodded, quiet for a few minutes before asking, "What do you want then, Sir. If you don't mind me asking?"

Jack chuckled, "Never be afraid to ask questions. This conversation does concern your husband, but there is nothing wrong with him. He will be working in Cardiff from 0900 hours Monday morning."

Kateryn looked at him in shock, "But, the nearest UNIT base is Port Talbot."

Jack nodded, "He's on a list that I sent to Colonel Mace earlier today. I'm commandeering nine members of UNIT staff for Torchwood, when my computer tech noticed that your husband had put in for a transfer that was being neglected, and that he had the necessary skills for the post it was decided he should be on the list."

The smile that spread across Kateryn's face could have illuminated the whole room, "Thank you, sir" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

This time Jack let out a full laugh at her actions, "I am here for another reason though, as you have history with UNIT, you know about the work of Torchwood. Since your husband's file was pointed out to me, with the link to your own file, I've been wondering why you left UNIT. From what is shown in your file, you would have made your way up in UNIT rather quickly had you stayed."

The smile that had lit up Kateryn's face disappeared, "I couldn't stay." she whispered, "They never did anything for people, everything was for UNIT. They didn't care about the little people, so I left, knowing that the police force would welcome me back."

Jack sat contemplating what she had said and the happiness in her voice when she spoke of the force, knowing that he was doing the right thing not bringing her the full way into Torchwood. "I know you know the secrecy that will come with James' new job, but I have an offer for you as well."

At that she nodded, indicating that he should make the offer, although by the look on her face it looked as though she had some idea of what he wanted. "I'd like to hire you for Torchwood. You wouldn't be at the hub or anything like that unless it's absolutely necessary, I'd like you to stay with the Cardiff Police and be our in-house liaison officer."

She studied him, listening carefully to his offer, it was tempting and it would mean that James would be able to talk to her about what he was doing at work. "So, I'd be dealing with the police for you, involved with cases with you if necessary, but my job would be much the same as it has been."

At this Jack nodded, "Yes, pretty much all you just said, with the added benefit of no secrets between you and James. I know he had special dispensation to talk to you about things within UNIT, but I can't afford to do that within Torchwood, or anyone with outside partners would want the same. At least you know the background and rules of the game already, having played it yourself so to speak."

"All right, I'm in." Kateryn answered, "When shall I report for duty, Captain."

"As I've said, we're not the military. I run a pretty informal ship, just call me Jack. The UNIT transfers are due to be at base by 0900 hours on Monday, with our medics arriving 0900 on Sunday. So Monday at 9am at Roald Dahl Plass, I'll have someone there to meet you." Jack replied.

After a couple more minutes of conversation Jack stood ready to leave, quickly turning off the sonic device, Tosh really needed to think of a name for her creation, restoring normal function to the cameras. He then left the station, going straight back to the hub to deal with anything that may have come up, either with the rift or from stubborn UNIT officials.

When Ianto arrived home with Harry the first thing he noticed after entering the flat was the tree, the second was the mess. Jack had left bags of decorations as well as the box for the tree in the middle of the living room. Picking up the box for the tree and taking Harry's coat he put them both in the hall cupboard. When he re-entered the living room it was to see Harry sat on the floor looking out the window, speaking softly so as not to startle him Ianto asked, "Is there anything you want to ask me Harry?"

Harry looked up at Ianto, saying nothing as his young mind started to find what question he wanted answered first, once he had settled on what he wanted to ask he nodded. "You spoke about mum and dad, did you know them? What were they like?" he asked, curiosity and longing could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

Ianto smiled as he sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him indicating to Harry that he should join him. "Yes, I knew them. I was in the same year as them at Hogwarts, which is the school that we went to, to learn how to do magic. Hogwarts is split into four houses, which is like dorm families, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Gryffindor for the brave and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning."

Harry nodded, "What were you? What were mum and dad?"

"I was in Slytherin, so was your mum. Your dad was in Gryffindor. Lily, your mum, was one of my best friends, she, myself and our other friend Severus were inseparable. Lily was kind, sweet and everyone loved her, she became the leader of the Slytherins, but was as protective as any lion when someone she cared for was hurt. She loved you like nothing on Earth, she called you her little Emerald Serpent, because of your eyes. James, your father had three close friends, they made up a group of pranksters in school. I didn't know your father very well, but he was brave and strong and loved you and your mum to bits." Ianto explained.

Knowing that he had to explain to Harry a bit more about himself and Jack, he started to tell him who they were, what they did for work and how he couldn't tell anyone, just like how he shouldn't talk about magic in front of those that don't know about it. He also explained how he was related to Jack and about Jack's immortality, deciding to the have the conversation without Jack being present in case Harry didn't react well to the news, he didn't want Jack to be hurt by anything Harry might say. He needn't have worried however as all Harry had said in response to that was, 'So is that one of daddy's gifts.'

At that Ianto had smiled and replied, telling Harry how it had been a gift from someone who had loved his daddy very much. When Harry had asked who gave him the gift Ianto had thought about what he should say before explaining that it had been a gift from Harry's aunt Rose, but that he couldn't see or meet her as she now lived far away. Harry had accepted this answer and had asked to be told more about his mother.

They continued to talk for the next few hours, Ianto telling Harry of some of the things that his mother had done during her time at Hogwarts. As he had spun the tales Harry had moved closer to him on the sofa and was curled up against his side, by the time he had finished the last story he had time for Harry was sound asleep. Standing up as carefully as he could, he rearranged Harry into a comfortable position on the couch, before walking as silently as he could into the kitchen to make dinner.

By the time he had dished up the Spaghetti Bolognese Jack had arrived home, having made his way into the kitchen after noticing the sleeping Harry. He had come up behind Ianto when he had not been paying attention, placing his arms around him, trapping him against the counter he then placed a soft kiss on his neck before whispering so as not to wake Harry, "Hello gorgeous, that's everything sorted, we will have a team of fifteen by Monday lunchtime."

Ianto turned in Jacks arms, giving him a quick kiss before replying, "Hmm, that's good, means more time off." Looking up at Jack through his eyelashes he smirked at the look that crossed his face, then turning serious he informed Jack of everything that he had told Harry about them and how they would tell him of their engagement together over dinner.

Jack just nodded as he leant against Ianto, glad that his son had accepted his immortality so easily and that Ianto had explained it to him in a way that made it seem like a gift and not a curse, as he didn't want Harry to have to deal with the idea of so much loss at such a young age. As Ianto tried to pull himself out of Jack's arms to go and wake Harry, Jack pulled him closer tightening the arms around him like a vice. "I ordered our rings today." He said softly, "I know you'll have rings handed down through your family that you'll want to use for our bonding, but I decided that we should have engagement rings as well. They are being custom made, but the jeweller says that they should be ready in about a week."

Ianto stared at him in shock before letting a small smile cross his face, he kissed Jack softly, whispering against his mouth as he did so, "Thank you." He then pulled away and entered the living room to wake Harry for dinner.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, they had explained to Harry that they would be getting married, well they were going to have a bonding ceremony, but Harry would find the term marriage a lot easier to understand. Once they had finished eating they went as a group back through to the living room to decorate the tree as a family. Ianto put the lights up on the tree, while Jack and Harry opened the other decorations. They decorated the living room working as a team, Harry decorated up as far as he could reach, Jack doing the higher up things and Ianto decorating the space in between. Although the angel on top of the Christmas tree was placed by Harry who was lifted by Jack.

Before they knew it was time for Ianto to leave to meet with Severus, he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead telling him to be good, then kissed Jack echoing the sentiment. Once he had left Jack had sent Harry to his room to get a pair of pyjamas and to meet him in the bathroom, while he was in his room Jack had run Harry a bath. The bath was a fun experience for both children, Jack not even pretending to be grown up, after drying Harry and getting him dressed in his pyjamas Jack told him to go and get into bed and he'd be there in a moment.

When Jack entered Harry's room it was to find him tucked up in the bed staring up at the ceiling, he placed the cup of water on the bedside table in case harry wanted a drink during the night and the tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead. He was about to leave when he heard the small voice ask, "Daddy, can you tell me a story like Uncle Owen did last night?"

At the look on the small face Jack couldn't say no, he sat on the edge of Harry's bed, "What type of story?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him, his brow creasing in thought before he replied, "Can you tell me about Auntie Rose?"

Jack smiled at the thought of the woman he considered a sister, he then began to tell Harry the tale of how he had met her, and how she had then introduced him to the Doctor, whom Harry would meet on Sunday. He then told him of how Rose would loved to have met him and his Tad as they made him happy, but she now stayed so far away. By the time he had finished Harry was sound asleep.

Standing quietly Jack made his way out of the room, turning off the light on the way. He then went back to the bathroom to clean up the spilt water before Ianto got home and killed him for the mess. Taking a shower he then dried off before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and going to bed early to wait for Ianto to arrive home. Taking his laptop that was now set up for remote access to the Hub so he could work through some things he needed to deal with and find somewhere for his new members off staff to stay when they arrived.

Ianto apparated to the Silver Lily, arriving a few minutes before seven and waiting patiently for Severus to arrive. When he did they entered the pub, nodded to the barman and made their way through into the back of the pub, where they could talk privately. The Silver Lily was a pub that they had opened as a tribute to their serpent, with so many people being fooled into thinking she was a Gryffindor they had have something that was a tribute to who she was and not what people believed her to be.

Once they were in the room Severus immediately took out his wand and began to ward the room from intruders, and stopping people from being able to overhear their conversation. Ianto then took out the sonic device Jack had given him earlier that day, turning it on to stop any muggle means of eavesdropping . Only once both men were completely sure that no-one would be able to interrupt them or glean any information from their conversation did they speak.

Severus immediately launching into a series of questions, "What did you mean yesterday? What did you mean Harry was being abused and it being covered up and the Dursleys not being related to him? Petunia was Lillian's sister, I grew up around them."

Ianto then explained everything that they had found out in the last 16 hours to the other Slytherin, showing him all the documentation to prove everything. He also explained about his involving of Amelia and how they intended to deal with the situation, including blood adopting Harry so that no-one would be able to remove Harry from his or Jack's care.

He then asked if Severus would be willing to make the potions that Harry needed to get better and the blood adoption potions. Severus had agreed, promising to do everything he could do for Lillian's son. When asked if he would become one of Harry's godfathers Severus was unsure as to what to do, finally he answered. "No, I can't. I won't put him through the stigma of having a Death Eater for a godparent."

At that Ianto had began to lose his temper, "You just promised to do whatever you could for him, but won't become his godparent. He isn't going to care about your past, or what other people say. Especially if he gets the characteristics I think he will for Jack, the only thing he will care about in regards to anyone who would say against you would be about how narrow minded they are. I can see him gaining Jack's lack of regard for other people's opinions of him and his family, as it is one of Jack's stronger traits."

Severus nodded, "Alright. I'll do it, but don't say I didn't warn you of what will happen when it does."

They continued to talk about what had been happening in each other's lives since they had last spoke, and about what they were planning to do over the next few years. Severus talking of his work on the wolfsbane potion and of how teaching dunderheads was annoying the hell out of him, but how it was necessary for him to stay at Hogwarts.

When Ianto had asked why he had to stay there, Severus replied saying how Dumbledore didn't know about any of his properties he owned and he would like to keep it that way and how he had signed a contract that he couldn't terminate with the exception of death. He had signed an employment contract that meant he had to teach at Hogwarts until it ran out, but to make sure he couldn't be ousted from his post and unable to protect Lily's son and his godson Draco he'd made sure that the contract was valid until the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Severus left not long after that, having left the Slytherin King in charge of his snakes, but needing to be in the castle in case Dumbledore needed him for some reason. There was no reason for Dumbledore to know what he was doing, especially not if he was as involved in Harry's circumstances as Ianto believed. Severus had no problems withholding information from Dumbledore to protect his friend and his son, however as a spy who was rather adept at information gathering he was intrigued as to how Ianto got his information and from where. The ward analysis he could have gotten from the Goblins, but it would have cost him quite a bit of money. The wills on the other hand, there is no way the Goblins would give those out, even for a substantial amount of money.

Putting the thought of Ianto's sources out of his head, he made his way straight to his lab after checking in on his snakes, he had healing potions and an adoption potion to make. He had promised to have the healing potions that Ianto would need to give Harry with him by the next day, using the old method. Severus, Lily and Ianto had had an idea one summer when Ianto was away in Italy to keep in contact, it took quite a bit of research and the work of charms, potions and runes, Lily, Severus and Ianto respectively to do it, but they did manage it. They made communicatory boxes, that they could put letters or objects in and they would go to the person you designated as long as their box was on the network, and as only the three of them knew of them they were secure. However, Lily's had been broken at the end of their seventh year and they never got around to making her another one, otherwise she would have had secure method of contact with them both while she was in hiding.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It was pointed out to me in a review that it has been almost a year since I updated this fic and for that I am really sorry. Real life coupled with a lack of inspiritation and motivation for this story led to this, and hopefully won't happen again. I don't know when the next update for this will be, but it certainly won't take as long, within the next month at the most, I have a week of holiday coming up from work, half of which I intend to spend writing. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but thank you to everyone who has held in there waiting for an update, and to everyone who has reviewed, I think I replied to everyone, but sometimes I miss one or people review as guests, so really thank you all for reading and being as patient with me as you have been.**

Ianto arrived home to find both Harry and Jack asleep, the second of which confused him as Jack didn't normally sleep, or at least not much, maybe the last few days had taken their toll on him. Shrugging, Ianto undressed, crawling into bed beside his fiancé, fiancé that was definitely something he hadn't been expecting, yes he knew that Jack loved him but he had never expected him to propose to him. He sighed as Jack moved towards him in his sleep, curling around Ianto's body, using him like a hot water bottle, he looked down at Jack a fond smile creeping across his face before he fell into slumber.

When Ianto awoke the next morning it was to find the space next to him empty, he climbed out of bed, making his way blearily to the bathroom. Having a quick shower he then went to find his errant partner, finding him in the living room with Harry was not much of a shock, the fact that he was being read to by Harry was. It was only a child's story, but Harry's pronunciation was spot on, Ianto couldn't be more proud of their son, how he was coming out of the shell he had been forced into by those despicable human beings that called themselves the Dursleys.

Entering the room he dropped a kiss to Harry's forehead, before walking over to the bookshelf and opening what everyone always thought was a decorative box, it was an amazingly designed box, but it was more than a decorative piece, it was his communication box. Opening it he saw the potions that he knew would be there, knowing that Severus would have gone back to Hogwarts and straight to his lab to make the potions to heal Harry. There was also a note saying that Severus would bring the adoption potion and the pain relief potions necessary with him the next day and how Ianto should document Harry's healing process before and after each potion.

Ianto had then grabbed a pen from the coffee table writing a quick 'Thanks' on the back of the parchment before placing it back in the box. He then placed the potions vials on the coffee table before going into the kitchen to get Harry a glass of water, knowing that Harry would want something to keep his mouth moist in-between taking the potions.

The first thing Ianto did when he re-entered the living room was to explain to Harry what he was going to do, he then cast the same set of diagnostic spells he had the other night, to check on Harry's progress so far. He then started to give Harry each potion, recasting the diagnostic charm before each one. Once Harry had finished with the potions, Ianto sent him to take a nap, having assumed that Jack had already fed him, telling him they'd wake him for lunch.

Once Harry had left the room Ianto began to explain everything that he had just done to Jack, explaining how although he isn't completely healed, Harry is as healed as magic can heal him before his blood adoption. He also mention that other things, such as the signs of malnutrition should disappear when the blood adoption takes place.

Ianto then asked something he had been wondering about ever since he had gotten home the night before, "Jack, are you alright? I mean you don't normally sleep, or if you do, it's not for long and that's only really if you're really worn down or have died during the day?"

Jack smiled, "I'm fine. But I was beginning to feel a bit of tiredness slip in, even though I couldn't sleep, so I took a sleeping pill so that I could at least get in a nap, so that I'm running properly with everything that will happen over the next couple of days."

Ianto nodded, thinking about Jack had just said, it made sense. It would be no good for Jack to be exhausted or not completely on form when the Doctor was around, otherwise who would keep the Time Lord out of trouble. Thoughts of the time Lord brought his thoughts onto Martha Jones, leading to thoughts of their new recruits who would be joining them in two days time, knowing that he couldn't slack off anymore he stood.

Jack looked up as his partner moved from where he had been sat on the couch, "What are you doing now?, he questioned.

Ianto turned, Jack's voice breaking through his thoughts, "I'm going to go to the hub and try to organise things for our new recruits arrival. I might have to expand some space, I know that three doctors in Owen's small space would mean having to bring in other medics to patch them up or we'd have to take them to a hospital.

Jack just looked at his partner, before nodding knowing that when Ianto got into his 'I must organise' moods that it was best just to leave him to it. "I had Tosh and Owen start getting things ready yesterday, but I don't know what they have already done." He informed Ianto.

Ianto nodded, giving Jack a kiss before speaking, "I'll be back soon, remember to wake Harry for lunch." He then turned and apparated away muttering about space enhancing charms as he did so. Appearing in the Hub he noticed how empty it looked with no-one there, looking around for signs of the others and not seeing any he smiled. At least if the Hub was empty he could work in peace and hopefully be done even quicker than he had expected.

The first thing he did was make his way down to Owen's domain, deciding to get the area ready for the presence of the extra medics before Owen arrived back from wherever he was to get in his way. He expanded the autopsy bay, knowing that the doctors would more than likely work simultaneously so that they were not left with a backlog of alien autopsies, like Owen usually had. He also took the time to change the layout a bit, space expansion charms being one of his skills, Lily may have been the charms expert but space expansion was more a mix of charms, runic spell casting and arithmantic calculations. He then split the space, leaving the autopsy bay for dead things, but creating an office area for the three doctors and an area to treat live patients. Ianto had never really liked the idea of being patched up on a mortuary table, and was using this as his time to rectify that. The area split into three was all connected, making it easy to go between them, they were easily accessible from the main Hub, but a little bit more secluded as Ianto had constructed some walls from his magic, to give more privacy.

Whilst still in the frame of mind for redecorating for doctors he made his way to one of the unused rooms on the same level as the conference room, knowing that any psychologist would want to be secluded from the rest of the doctors so that her client's privacy and confidentiality concerns were non-existent. He wasn't completely sure of the inner workings of psychologist's or even women's minds, so decided to leave the decoration of the space to Tara when she arrived. His next task was revamping Suzie's old space near the weapons locker for James' arrival, he also expanded the main area as well so that they would be able to fit other desks into the space.

He had just finished levitating furniture up to the main floor from one of the store rooms when the Hub's proximity alarm went off, he turned to see Tosh and Owen coming through the cog door. Nodding to each of them and noting that they were both devoid of anything of alien origin be it device or creature, he wondered whether this was them just arriving at the same time after a late night or if they had been out on a rift alert that had proven to be nothing.

Deciding not to ask, if there was anything they wanted him to know they would tell him, he waited to see Owen's reaction to what he had done with his domain. The high-pitched girly scream was not his initial thoughts of what Owen's reaction would be, he had expected some yelling about how 'a man's medical lab isn't even safe' or 'who touched my stuff', then some polite or polite for Owen mention of thanks. He stood by and watched as after releasing the scream Owen almost bounced from each new section of medical space. If the scream was unexpected, then what happened after that would have been thought of impossible or a catalyst for Armageddon, Owen hugged him. After running through the medical area, he'd run up to Ianto and given him a bone-crushing hug, saying in an almost squeal-like tone, "It's perfect."

A little disturbed by the actions of the doctor, Ianto looked towards Toshiko seeking help or support to free him from the over-happy man. Unfortunately for him she just stood by and giggled at the sight, which if it had been anyone but him in this position he would have to, after all it was Owen giving out hugs and acting like a teenage girl. Owen Harper does not do hugs, acting like a teenage girl, well there is footage stored in the electronic archives, but even that was not really an everyday Owen thing.

Owen finally released him and walked a bit more sedately in the direction of the doctors' domain, embarrassed as he realised what he had done. When Tosh stopped giggling she turned to look around the vastly expanded area, noticing that Suzie's old area was once again functional and other desks and seats had been brought into the main area.

"I ordered the computers we need, I also pulled the we're Torchwood, you'll do as we want card. They should be delivered to the house between five and six tonight, I'm going to collect them with Owen and then we'll set them up." Toshiko said, excitement colouring her tone.

Ianto smiled, not sure whether or not her excitement was due to her love of all things technological or the idea of spending time with Owen. "What are the rift projections for the next few days?", he asked, wondering if it would be quiet enough for him to go home and maybe take Harry to a park or something.

Tosh moved over to her computer, pulling up the rift activity projector, looking at what they were to expect over the next few days before replying. "Everything looks quiet for the next few days, activity has been non-existent, the only thing we've really dealt with in days was the weevil that Jack and Owen lost the other day."

"So if there's no rift activity in the upcoming days what are you planning to do until you have to take the computer delivery?" Ianto questioned.

A small smile spread across Tosh's face, "Well, most likely what we spent the morning doing, Owen is making sure that all the medical files, previous autopsies and all that type of thing are in order on the mainframe, as he knows better than to go into the archives without your permission or a guide."

At that Ianto laughed remembering the last time Owen tried to get something out of the archives, he'd managed to get himself lost, when trying to find a piece of medical technology that was stored in one of the artefact rooms he ended up in one of the rooms filled with personnel files.

The look in Tosh's eyes showed that she knew exactly what he was thinking, "And I will be continuing to work on the various different projects that I'm working on, and don't worry if I come to a bit that I need anything from the archives I'll wait until your next here. Now go, I know you want to go home, we'll be fine, the rift is behaving itself, I have work to do and I don't think we'll be seeing Owen for a while."

Ianto nodded, kissing Tosh on the cheek thanking her before shouting bye to Owen and then apparating back to his flat. He arrived just as Harry sat down to lunch, Jack having decided to let him sleep a little longer before feeding him so as to give the potions time to settle. While Harry was asleep Jack seemed to have made a soup, which from the living room where Ianto had appeared smelt amazing, it was then that he realised that he had yet to eat today. Joining his family in the dining room, Ianto smiled at the sight in front of him, Harry was sat at the table and was tucking a napkin into his top as Ianto had done the previous evening at dinner.

The small family had lunch together during which Ianto informed Jack of the changes he'd made to the Hub, Owen's reaction, and Tosh's rift activity projections. He then suggested that they take Harry to the park or something, an idea that Jack immediately vetoed, saying how Harry shouldn't really leave the flat unless necessary until after the blood adoption. When Ianto had questioned his decision he was told that it would be suspicious to be seen at a play park with one child, then showing up the next day with a child that looked completely different but being called by the same name. Ianto seeing his point agreed, and they spent the day instead telling Harry stories and playing games with him, Owen having bought a few different children's games. Ianto being unsure as to who had had more fun, Harry or Jack.


End file.
